SWAT/Bio
A SWAT (Special Weapons and Tactics) team is an elite tactical unit in various law enforcement agencies. They are trained to perform high-risk operations that fall outside of the abilities of regular officers. SWAT team members' duties include: performing hostage rescues and counter-terrorism operations; serving high risk arrest and search warrants; subduing barricaded suspects; and engaging heavily-armed criminals. SWAT teams are often equipped with specialized firearms including submachine guns, assault rifles, breaching shotguns, riot control agents, stun grenades, and sniper rifles. They have specialized equipment including heavy body armor, ballistic shields, entry tools, armored vehicles, advanced night vision optics, and motion detectors for covertly determining the positions of hostages or hostage takers inside enclosed structures. The first SWAT team was established by inspector Daryl Gates in the Los Angeles Police Department in 1968. Since then, many American and Canadian police departments, especially in major cities and at the federal and state-levels of government, have established their own elite units under various names; these units, regardless of their official name, are referred to collectively as SWAT teams in colloquial usage. __TOC__ Battle vs. Russian MVD (by Samurai234) SWAT: MVD: A SWAT van pulls up over a hill and 5 SWAT members exit the van. Down below, inside a building, five Russian MVD members are walking around, when a bullet hits one of them in the head. (5-4) The other Russians take cover behind bins, and as soon as the SWAT team enters the building, they fire. One Russian fires his KS-23 and injures a SWAT member. Another Russian armed with a OTs-02 Kiparis takes him out. (4-4) Soon, the MVD spread out with the SWAT team in hot prsuit. One SWAT officer opens a door and finds a MVD officer there. He fires at the Russian with his HK416. (4-3) However, another Russian takes him out with his AN-94. (3-3) He exits the room and finds another SWAT member. He hurls a flashbang and stuns the officer. He then takes him out with his rifle. (2-3) He meets up with another Russian and they try to open a door. However another SWAT member shocks them both with a Taser Shockwave. He tries to take them to intergate later, but a hidden sniper takes him out with his VSS Vintorez. (1-3) Soon, the last SWAT member approach the still stunned Russians and takes them out with his MP5K. (1-1) He swicthes to his Glock Pistol, and looks for the last MVD member. However, bullets suddenly fire at him. He looks and sees the MVD with his Vintorez, without the scope. He fires the sniper rifle's rounds at the SWAT member, who dodges the bullets. The Russian swicths to his MP-443 Grach, and the two soon fire at each other. One of the rounds soon hits the Russian in the leg, wounding him. He prepare to neutralize the Russian, but he finds his gun is out of ammo. The Russian knees the SWAT member in the stomach and shoots the last round in his head. (0-1) He raises his gun in the air and yells "для для матери России!". Winner: Russian MVD Expert's Opinion The Russian MVD went through much harder training by far. The Situations SWAT units have dealt with fall tremendously short of what the MVDs have. That, along with the MVD's slightly superior arsenal, won them the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. GIGN (by Urbancommando77) 8 Membrs of SWAT arrive into the area, armed with HK416s and Remington 870s. The team charge into the nearby building, but no one was there. Three members break of from the rest of the team and set up a Taser Shockwave. While setting it up the shockwave, the GIGN sniper fires a round, turning one of the SWAT member's heads into red mush. SWAT: 7 The GIGN members, armed with FAMAS' and P90s. The team sends two FAMAS wielding soldiers in the first room, where the Taser Shockwave was. The two men were shockd into submission, but three more enter the room, one of them fire a whole P90 clip into one. One SWAT member fires a shotgun round into his face. SWAT: 6 GIGN: 7 The one SWAT member rolls behind cover, Blind Firing from it. A bullets hits the shoulder of a GIGN member, then another hits his chest, knocking him down. The other GIGN membr throws a flashbang and shields his eyes. "GRENADE!" The SWAT member yells to himslf, but the grenade detonated. The SWAT member fired randomly, fortunatly, three round entered the head of the GIGN. When he regained his senses, he ran to the injured GIGN member and blew his head into tiny pieces with his Remington Shotgun GIGN: 5 Meanwhile, the rest of the GIGN members entered through the backdoor, entering a firefight with the SWAT members. A whole P90 clip entered the legs of one SWAT member, rendering him unable to fight. A GIGN soldier fired three shots from the FAMAS killing a SWAT member. Aftr the firefight was over, only two SWAT members remained, and same with the GIGN. GIGN: 3 (The sniper wasn't in the firefight) SWAT: 3 (The SWAT member who was blinded from a Flashbang wasn't there) The SWAT members meet up and prepare to sneak attack the GIGN members. The GIGN members, armed with Benelli M4s, rush into the room, getting ambushed. A SWAT member fires his shotgun, hitting a GIGN member in the chest, killing him. The other GIGN member is then shot, but not before killing two SWAT members. GIGN: 1 SWAT: 1 The last SWAT member walks outside with his Remington 700. He put the Sniper Rifle on a bipod and took cover. The GIGN sniper fires a round nearby, kicking up a bunch of dirt into the SWAT member's eyes. He raises his head, where the GIGN sniper could see him. Before he could shoot the SWAT member puts his head down. He fires at the sniping position, barely missing. Finally, the GIGN sniper hit the SWAT member in the head, killing him. All the SWAT and GIGN members rise, for it was just a training operation and the gore was all in the member's head. Expert's Opinion The GIGN won due to their better weapons that were more powerful and had better range compared to the SWAT's weapons that had less ammo and power. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. DW Rematch vs. GSG 9 (by Tybaltcapulet and Rikun85) Classified, Germany, 2019 "We have identified 5 hostages in a furniture warehouse, bound with explosives, your only mission is to get them out safely and take out the hostiles. Hostiles are heavily armed and dangerous, and are wearing stolen body armor. Your mission is to neutralize the threat by any means necessary and save the hostages." Leutnant Weber, the commanding officer of the GSG-9 unit assigned to this mission quickly assembled his men and divided various arms among them, and established their plan. They would have one sniper(Leutnant Weber himself), two submachine gunners, one shotgunner and one man with an assault rifle. Their plan, kill every last hostile as quickly as possible and complete the mission with great speed. "...'' are armed and dangerous, and have acquired stolen body armor. SWAT's mission here is to safely retrieve hostages, eliminate hostiles without casualty, and apprehend those responsible ."'' Oddly enough Lieutenant Wilson and his SWAT set up their men very similarly to the German counterparts down to the organization of men and their arms, with Wilson as the sniper of the group. Their plan was slightly more complicated, disorient the enemy, rush in, and arrest them, instead of killing the hostile force. As both squads made their way towards the opposite sides of the large building and prepared their battering rams to enter. Both squads had no idea that the "heavily armed hostiles" would in fact be each other, and their standard operation would be a lot harder than they first thought. GSG-9 busted the door knob off the the end of a Fabarm FP6, and slowly opened the door just enough for them to emerge through. SWAT had brought a battering ram, and after a few hits, they busted down the door completely. Wilson and Weber set up on the far end of the large room, and ordered their men to storm the rest of the area to find the "hostiles". The SWAT commander loaded his Remington 700 and waited. Weber on the other hand, decided to move up a little bit to a more manageable range, and then ''loaded his DSR-1. The SWAT operatives spread out across the room ready to outflank their enemy, while GSG-9 decided to adopt a closer knit formation to overwhelm whoever they met with their firepower. GSG-9: x5 SWAT: x5 Now spotting the SWAT men, one GSG-9 member through a flashbang at them, throwing their aim off track. Taking advantage of their disorder, Weber fired off his DSR-1, making one of the SWAT members fly backwards hitting the cover behind them . Realizing they'll become an easy target for sniper fire if they don't move quickly, the SWAT members run as fast s as they can so that they are out of the sightline. Wilson fired back with his own sniper, striking a moving GSG-9 member in the back of the head . It was at this point where both snipers were rendered essentially useless, as their sight lines were completely covered with as the two groups got closer and closer to each, preventing them from providing adequate support. Meanwhile the rest of the SWAT group had begun their fight again their German counterparts, and were having great difficulty. They couldn't move very far from their position, due to the monstrous MP5 fire spraying the area.Seizing the advantage, one GSG-9 member moves around to a lone SWAT member with a M4 Carbine clutched in his hands. Spotting the GSG-9 man, he quickly sprang to a small chair, and immediately began putting out burst-fire. The GSG-9 member smirked to himself, moving forward as the bursts stopped. The M4 was out of ammo, and as he reloaded, the SWAT member switched his weapon to fully automatic fire, and fired directly at the GSG-9 member, striking him in the leg. This however caused him to temporarily lose his target, and misses several shots, and giving the GSG-9 to use his HK416 to fire two rounds in his stomach and just below his heart. . His comrades had began to move forward with him and he had just started to do so when a Benelli M4 pellet launched into his back, forcing him flat on to the ground . Trying to repel the SWAT members from getting so close to each other the shotgunner, starts to pump his shotgun and is able to get out one shot, hitting the side of one of them, but before he can get out another pump, he's immediately hitting by an UMP round. He clutches his side and quickly falls over. It was now up to the submachine gunner to put out enough firepower to dispatch their foes. The UMP user's weapon made a distinctive *click*, meaning he had ran out of ammo. Another flashbang was thrown out, giving the remaing GSG-9 member ample time to two run up to them, and immediately kill one of the SWAT members with a hailstorm of rounds , but just as he was about to finish the other off, he too runs out of ammo. Instead of firing at the last SWAT member, he forces his UMP out of his hands, and begins to pull out his VP9 pistol, but is stopped by a massive shock by the SWAT's taser. The last thing he saw was a Kimball Custom pointed at his chest and it's flash . Satisfied that it was over he began to look for the hostages, but looked up in horror as Weber had his own VP9 up and ready, and fires one round straight into him . Both leaders had been attempting to provide overwatch of the battle, and standing by. But at this point both knew it was only them left. Lieutenant Wilson pulls out his Kimball and moves towards the center of the the room with Weber doing the same. Weber began firing on the lone SWAT leader with Wilson firing back as soon as possible. But the modified M-1911 quickly ran out of ammo but the VP9 still had plenty. He silently cursed to himself knowing it was smarter to switch to his baton than to try to reload as Weber was approaching rather quickly. The VP9 then finally ran out of ammo, so he too quickly pulled out his own melee, his Glock knife. They were then face to face, fully committed to a full on melee battle. Wilson punched Weber in the stomach and then tried to hit his shoulder with the baton, but was quickly grabbed and slashed in the arm in return. Weber then attacks himself, going for a stab onto Wilson's baton arm, but is hit in the arm with enough force to knock the knife out of his hands, and is pushed to the ground. The two men wrestle upon the ground, with neither able to get much of an advantage over the other. Then finally, Weber is able to free his hand enough to grab Wilson and flip him onto the ground. His knife is right beside the SWAT leader's head and he takes it, and puts it up to Wilson's neck. Wilson then understands his fate. He's stuck and has a knife straight up to his neck. But just than some type of speaker noise booms throughout the room in two languages, German and English "''Simulation complete, all units head towards the barracks for an after action report." Weber stood up and extended his hand towards Wilson, to which he quickly accepted. In a thick German accent, Weber uttered " Not bad for an American", with a laugh. Wilson laughed himself and answered with "Nicht schlecht für einen Deutschen". Weber's eyes opened wide with surprise" Oh so you learned some German?". Wilson nodded and put his arm across Weber's back as all the rest of the combatant stood up and gathered by their leaders and shook each others' hands. It had all been a training operation to test the capabilities of each of the groups,and no one had actually been killed. Expert's Opinion In the first modern rematch of Deadliest Warrior, GSG-9 easily won here. Most of their weapons were superior, with exception being their shotgun. All of their weapons were designed to kill compared to SWAT which had multiple non-lethal options they tried to utilize first. This lies the main reason they won, the men themselves. GSG-9 is the better trained,more experienced, and are better suited for straight-up combat.SWAT is designed to complete an operation without casualty, while GSG-9 has no qualms with quickly and efficiently killing hostiles, giving them a well deserved victory in this rematch. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios